Black butler Turth or dare
by Neko-charm25
Summary: When Tako fumi intvited Ciel and the phamtihive household over to play a "Friendly game of Turth or dare, things sorta get...Intersting... Then before they start a Specail guest comes to join...How will this game turn out to be? I own nothing and this is Charm
1. Chapter 1: The Begaing

Black butler truth or dare

Chapter 1: The intro

One cold winter, Ciel had been invited over so randomly to Tako Fumi's house to play a "Friendly" game of truth or dare.

Tako: Welcome one all to my lovely home! Thank you so much for accepting my invitation…*does a creepy smile*

Sabastion: Indeed this is a lovely home.

Ciel: Can we just hurry to the game now please? *sighs* I have so much better things to do then a play such a childish game….

Sebastian: Now, now, master. I think this will be quite interesting.

Mey-rin: Oooo! This will be so much fun, yes so much.

Finny: I agree with you Mey-rin

Tanaka: Ho-ho-ho

Bardroy: *Throws cigarette out* this will be very entertaining! I heard of this game, but never really got a chance to play it.

Ciel: Why did we have to bring those 3 anyway? *Looks piss*

Sebastian: Well, let's just say it will be much safer that way….

Ciel: *Sigh* Alright then and at least there wouldn't be….

Grell: *Pops up in the middle of nowhere* hey there Besty! You are such a sexy thing…..

Sebastian: You spoke to soon sure sir…..

Grell: Hehe! Now you are all mine….can't wait for my turn in this little game…..*smirks*

Sebastian: I have quite a bad feeling about this…

Ceil: *Grabs Sebastian's arm* this is an order get rid of Grell…..now!

Sabastion: Yes my lord….. *gets knifes ready*

Tako: This is getting interesting now….*Plops down next to ciel*

Grell: Well I will beat you with this….ta-da! *Holds out scissors*

Tako: BOOO!

Grell: Shut up you beast or i-

Sebastian: *Attacks Grell*

Grell: *disappears in darkness*

Tako: *Claps* Bravo! Bravo!

Ding dong!

Finny: I wonder who that may be?

Tako: Oh…that may be the other guests *Runs to door* Oh hello there! Come in….

Voice: Hehe! thank you so much *walks into the room*

Ciel: *Faceplams* don't tell me…..

Alios: Oooo! Ciel you are here? Hehe! This will be more fun…*Dance* Olai!

Claude: *Puts glasses up* Hmm…..

Hannah: *Walks in*

Tako: oh I forgot to tell you that the Trancy Estate was coming to play the game too..….

Finny: Yeah! More people mean more fun….

Tanaka: Ho-ho-ho

Ciel: Whatever, Lets just get this game started!

Alios: *Whispers in Claude's ear*

Claude: *blows* yes your highnesssssss!

Alios: *giggles*

Tako: let about we get this game started shall we…..

Alios: Yeah…..let's get started *Plops down next to Ciel* Who shall go first?

Lau: We will love to go first….*Smirks


	2. Chapter 2 let the games begen

Chapter 2: Round 1

Ciel: Lau?! When did you come here?

Lau: That I can't tell you….Anyway shall we get the games started?

Tako: We shall.

Ciel: Phf! Just pick someone Lau

Lau: Oh righty then….Truth or dare…..Ciel

Ciel: Oh brother….

Lau: I dare you to wear that pink dress again and kiss Alois on the cheeks

Ciel: *pi** face* WHAT THE- no way

Alios: Why? *Makes a pose* Am I too sexy for ya? Come on! Give me a little kiss on the cheek

Sebastian: Do you need help with the dress Master?

Ciel: I bet you are going to enjoy this. Anyway Let's just get it over…*Gets up and leaves room with Sebastian*

10 mins later….

Tako: Oh my! You look so cute!

Ciel: *Poundy face* Can we just get going with this?

Tanaka: Ho-ho-ho

Lau: Hehe!

Mey-rin: Young master, you look so adorable, yes so adorable.

Finny: You indeed look like a girl Master.

Ciel: *Faceplams*

Alios: you look so adorable, Ciel! Anyway ready for the kiss.

Ciel: *Sigh* Fine! *Goes up to Alios and gets ready to kiss him on cheeks*

Alios: HAHA! You did! *Licks lips* good job! *smirks*

Everyone claps after They both kiss.

Ciel: *Has a disgust face*

Grell: *Crawls up to Sebastian with a camera* Hehe! Perfect shot…

Tako: oh Grell! You raised from the dead! What about you go next?

Grell: Hehe! Ooo! I got a good one *Smirks and turns over to Sebastion* Truth or dare…Besty?


	3. Chapter 3: Grell's sexy dare

Chapter 3: Grell's sexy dare

Sebastian: I pick Dare.

Tako: Why not Turth?

Grell: Hehe…. *Grins* I dare you to be with me in a room for 20 mins and I can do whatever I want with you.

Sebastian: Oh righty then? *Gets up*

Grell: EKKK!…*Blushes*

Mey-rin: *nose starts to bleed* have a bad feeling about this, yes a bad feeling.

Ciel: *Shocked face* Are you serious?

Sebastion: *Nod*

Grell: HEHE! Let's go besty! *Grabs him and Drags him into a room*

15 mins later….

Tako: I wounder what they are doing in there?

*boom! Boom!*

Grell: HAHA!

Tako: That's loud

Finny: Maybe they are playing games! *Jumps up and down*

Tako: um sure let's just say that

Tanaka: Ho-ho-ho *Sips some tea*

Alios: *Pokes ciel*

Ciel: *Starts to get really annoyed*

Alios: HAHA!

Bardroy: bloody hell! This is taking so lo-

Sebastion: *Walks in the room* Hello!

Alios: FINALLY!

Grell: HEHE! That was fun

Ciel: What did you two do?

Sebastian: You are too young to know Master.

Tako: I'm hungry!

Mey-rin: me too

Finny: Me 3

Sebastian: Should I make refreshments?

Ciel: Yes, I am hungry, can you make something sweet?

Sebastain: Yes… *Kneels* my lord.

Bardroy: Should I help? *Walks up to him*

Sebastian: Don't worry! I got it and I think its best you don't cook. I don't want people getting food poisoning. *Leaves room*

Bardroy: *Disappointing Face* I guess that's true

Tanaka: HO-HO-HO

Tako: While we are waiting what about we take a little break

Alios: Right when things were getting good *Mumbles*

Claude: Hmmm….

Tako: What about Mey-rin goes after the food comes?

Mey-rin: All righty then


	4. Chapter 4: round 2 and 3

**Charm: Hello! just wanted to say i own nothing but the story anyway enjoy**

* * *

chapter 4: Round 2 and 3

Sebastian: For tonight's meal, there is a Lovely chocolate cake, with a tea imported from Spain. I hope you will all enjoy

Tako: *Took a bite* So…. *Faints* Wonderful!

Mey-rin: So yummy, yes so yummy

Finny: This is so Tasty

Tanaka: HO-HO-HO

lau: This is wounderful indeed...

Ailos: *Licks lips* so yummy indeed… way better then claude

Claude: HMMM…..*Looked annoyed*

Ciel: its ok, the tea tastes really bitter. Anyway shall we continue with the game?

Tako: sure thing, Anyway you go Mey-rin

Mey-rin: ok this is going to be exiting, yes so exited. Ok hmm… Oh ok…. Truth or dare Tako

Tako; Oh boy! My turn now! I pick truth

Mey-rin: Ok, in this room, who would kiss?

Tako: Well I do have a girlfriend, but if she would let me I would pick Sebastian *Blushes*

Grell: WHAT the-?! No you will never have my besty! He is mine!

Tako: Well I bet he will like me more because *Strikes a pose* I am the most sexy person here!

Grell; No I am!

Tako: *In Grell's face* you wanna fight?

Grell: *Gets scissors out* Oh yes and with my mighty scissors…you will have to fear me

Tako: Well…..*Gets the sword of legendry* you will have to fear me! Lets fight now

Then they began to fight for sedations love…

Alios: HEHE! Claude, this is getting Interesting…*Rolls over laughing*

Ciel: *Annoyed face* this is just stupid! *Looks over to Sebastian* Why aren't you stopping them?!

Sebastian: I think its fine.

Ciel: I bet you are enjoying this…..

Sebastian: *Smile*

After 20 minutes of nonsense the game continued

Tako: Sorry about the madness

Grell: *tied up in a ball*

Mey-rin: It's ok! It was very entraining, yes so entraning

Ciel: Anyway, whose next?

Lau: Hmmm….. What about you claude

Claude: I guess…Hmmm….Ciel truth or dare

Ciel: Dare

Claude: I dare you to say I love you to Sebastian

Alios: Oooo! Good one Claude!

Ciel: *Blushes* No…way

Alios: Come on! It isn't hard *Smiles creeply*

Ciel: ok! *Walks up to Sebastian* Sebastian….?

Sebastian: Yes My lord?

Ciel: *Looks away* I love you!

Everyone: AWWW!

Ciel: shut up all of you!

Alios: Good job!

Tako: ok next….what about…..hmmm

Finny: Can I go?

Tako: OH! What about Alios?

Finny: *Sigh*oh well

Alios: OOO! YES…..ok…ok truth or dare…..*Looks over to Ciel then sebastion* *Laughs* hehehe! Truth or dare….


	5. Chapter 5: the game gets interesting

**Hello! I finally got to a laptop and wrote this! My laptop broke and may not be fix for a while but I promise I will try to update! Anyway hope you enjoy! :) **

* * *

Chapter 5: the games get interesting...

Alios: Truth or dare Sebastian

Sebastian: Dare

Tako: Why do you always pick dare? *Puzzle face*

Alios: *Grins* Hehe! This will be fun! I dare you to not be with Ciel and not to help him for 1 hour.

Sebastian: I accept your challenge'

Ciel: What?! Sebastian! What the heck are you doing?*Looks annoyed*

Sebastian: *Walks away and goes to a different room*

Ciel: Why are you ignoring me? *Looks pi*st*

Tako: Well if I am right he is not allow to be with you along with not helping you.

Ciel: *Flames coming out of his ears* I think I know that already Stupid. *Walks to a coach and sits next to Mey-rin.

Alios: Haha*Rolls around laughing* this is the best! Mahahaha

Claude: Hmmm...

Alios: Haha! It hurts too much!

Ciel yells: Can we just continue now?!

Tako: Alrighty! Bardroy your turn...

Bardroy: Really? Ok then truth or dare Finny?

Finny: Oh boy! My turn now! *Jumps up and down* Ok dare!

Bardroy: Bring a big fat bunny to me!

Finny: Alrighty then! *Runs out the door*

Tako: He seems happy!

Lau: Why a bunny?

Bardroy: I have no idea!

Tanka: Ho-Ho-Ho!

10 mins later...

Finny: Ta-da! *Holds out a turtle*

Everyone: *Puzzled*

Tako: *Trys not to laugh*

Ciel: Finny, Are you really that stupid?! Does that really look like a bunny to you? *Annoyed face*

Finny: Oh yeah I guess it isn't a bunny...I am so sorry master... *Begens to cry* *Cloud comes over his head and starts to rain*

Bradroy: So much for a pet bunny*Mumbles*

Mey-rin: Its ok Finny we all make mistakes.

Finny: *walks over to Tanka and sits right next to him*

Tanka: Ho-Ho-Ho

Tako: Hey what about tanka goes next?

Bradroy: You see he has a time limit to talk, but I don't see why not? *Puts cigetttre in mouth*

Tanka: *Grows big* "Truth or dare Hanah?

Ciel: Hannah? Where is Hannah? *Looks around*

Hannah: Truth

Alios: What?! That's boring! Hannah I commend you to do dare!

Hannah: Yes master! Dare...

Tanka: I dare you to-*Shrinks* Ho-Ho-Ho!

Tako: What?! You dare her to ho-Ho-Ho? What in the hell does that mean?

Mey-Rin: Oh my! He ran out of time, yes ran out of time!

Tako: Well you heard him ho-Ho-Ho!

Hannah: Ho-Ho-Ho?

Ciel: *Faceplam* Like that fat guy!

Finny: Santa?

Ciel: yes!

Hannah: Ho-Ho-ho

Alios: *Kicks feet agurely* That is the worse dare! Anyway whose next?

Finny: Me! Me! I am next! *Waves hand*

Tako: You can go Finny... grid grumpily*

Finny: hurray! Ok ok truth or dare Alois?

Grell: What about me?! *jumps up and starts making poses*

Tako: You again?! Alright I guess I will have to put more duck tape on u! *Gets the duck tape* We will be back.

*Grabs Grell and drag him into a room*

Grell: Noooooo!

Alois: Hehe! I pick Dare! Dare! *Licks lips*...

Finny: ok ok I dare you to be nice to everyone for 45 minutes.

Alois: *Drops on the ground* What the- no! No! Hell no! Anything but that!

Finny: nope! And it ain't going to be hard!

Ciel: *Smiles* yeah it ain't going to be hard.

Alois: I am going to kill u Ciel! And Finny. *mubbles*

Lau: This is getting interesting...

Ding dong!

Lau: I wonder who that may be...

Finny: I will get it! I will get it! *jumps

Up and run and gets door*

A voice: Hey Finny! I heard you were having a party?!

Finny: Lady...,Elizabeth?!


	6. Chapter: more dares Scary

**Just wanted to say that some daresmeregawped madeefron my sister Stoneedeis! :) **

* * *

Chapter 6:

Lizzy: Hehe! Where's Ciel?! Ciel! *Runs in*

Finny: Wait lady Elizabeth!

Lizzy: EKKK! Ciel! Oh my darling Ciel! *Runs and hugs ciel*

Ciel: Lady Elizabeth! What are you doing here?! I thought you were busy tonight? *Barely breathing*

Tako: *Walks in with Grell all tape up* Who was at the door?

Grell: *Taped up and struggling to get out*

Mey-Rin: Oh it's Ciel's Fiancé...Lady Elizabeth...

Lizzy: Ciel when are you going to call me izzy? Anyway i wanted to see you so badly. So i Sneak out and came to your house. But no one was there...So then I saw a

Note say that you were here i was overjoy! I ran as fast as I can to get here and then poof here I am!

Alois: *Still on ground lying face down...

Ciel: I never left a note!

Finny: Opps I'm sorry master i forgot to tell you that i left a note at the door that we were here at Tako's house...

Ciel: *Pisst face* i just told you to lock the door! When are you going to do anything right?!

Finny: i am so sorry! Please forgive me! *Blows over and over*

Ciel: i swear i am going to kill you finny...* Mumbles*

Lizzy: So what are you doing here?

Ciel: we are having a-

Tako: We are playing a "Friendly" game of truth or dare! You want to join?

Ciel; *Annoyed face* Thanks...

Lizzy: Oh boy! Of course i would love to play! *Sits down next to Ciel*

Alois: *tries to smile nicely* Hi Lizzy...How's your family...

Lizzy: there doing wounderful! Thank you for asking.

Ciel: *Giggles*

Tako: Great! You want to go next Elibet

Lizzy: yes! Oh boy this will be fun! Ok truth or dare...Mey-Rin.

Mey-rin: Oh boy! It's my turn! Yes it's my turn! Ok I pick Dare.

Lizzy: Oh! I dare you to take off your glasses and show us your eyes!

Mey-rin: *Blushes* No please I am blind without them!

Lizzy: Please?

Mey-Rin: oh alright *Takes them off*

Lizzy: Oh my! Your eyes are so pretty.

Tako: *Comes up to her* Your eyes are so beautiful.

Mey-Rin: * puts glasses back on and blushes*

Lau: I believe it's my turn again?

Tako: Yep...

Lau: Truth or dare Ciel?

Ciel: Dare...

Lau: *Smirks* I dare you to let Lady Elizabeth dress you up...

Izzy: Oooo! I love that...come one Ciel. *Grabs ciel and drags him* Let's make you all handsome.

Ciel: Wait what?! I hate you so mu-

30 mins later...

Lizzy: *Comes out of the room* Here is Ciel. Come out Ciel!

Ciel: Do I really have to?

Lizzy: Just come out! You look so adorable!

Ciel: *Comes out with a annoyed face*

Ciel Came out in a Cow suit...

Everyone: Awww! You look so adorable!

Ciel: *Starts to blush*

Alios: *Laughs* haha you look so stu- *Freeze*

Claude whispers: remember! The dare.

Alios: you look so so so adorable...and - and nice...wish I could wear something like that

Lizzy: oh I may have a costume for you too! *Grabs him* Come in and I will put it on.

Alios: I think I am fi- *Went into dressing room with Lizzy*

10 mins later...

Lizzy: Here is the cute Alios!

Alios: *Comes out with a frog suite*

Everyone: awww so cute!

Claude: *Starts to laugh* you look mighty fine your highness...

Alios: Be quiet!

Lizzy: you looks so cute Alios!

Tako: Ok it was Grell's turn but since he is having "trouble" With something I guess I will go for him. Truth or dare Ciel...

Ciel: Dare

Tako: I dare you to drive a car.

Ciel: *Puzzle face* what is a Char?

Tako: no a car and the red thingy outside.

Ciel: O! I woudering what that was? But how in the hell am I suppose to drive?

Tako: It's easy just push some random buttons...

Ciel: Alrighty then...*Walks outside and go into the car...*

3 mins later...

Ciel: ok what does this little pedal do? *Pushed down on pedal*

Meanwhile...

Finny: I wounder if driving is fu-

Boom! Rekkk!

Ciel: *screaming*

Finny: Fun

Sebastian: *Walks in* It's has been a hour now...Where's the mas-" *Hears screaming*

Mey-Rin: he is driving, yes driving something called a char...

Tako: Car!

Sebastion: oh dear! *Runs out and sees the car going backwards* Sir where are you going?

Ciel: I don't know where I am

Going. Just hurry the hell up and save me! That's a order!

Sebastian: yes my lord!

After a while Sebastian finally stop the car and went back inside and countunie the game...

Ciel: *Looks more annoyed*

Mey-rin, Finny, and Bardroy: Are you alright master?

Ciel; I am fine! Let's just keep going with the game.

Tako: What about u go again Lizzy?

Lizzy: Yeah! this will be fun! Ok then! truth or dare Ciel!

Ciel: Why is it always me?! Anyway dare...

Lizzy: *Grabs Ciel and has creepy smile* I dare you to be in a room with me for 20 mins...alone!

Ciel: What?! Lady Elizabeth are you alright.

Tako: is it me or did Alios and Izzy switched bodies?!

Tanaka: Ho-Ho-Ho

Lizzy; Of course! *Hugs Ciel* we will be right back! *Drags him alway*

Ciel: Sebastian! Help me! *Door closed*


End file.
